16 września 1991
TP1 13.25 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 13.35 J. francuski - l. 3 14.15 J. niemiecki l. 3 14.50 J. angielski - l. 3 (wersja oryginalna) 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski - prezentacje 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rokendroler-mag. rockowy 17.55 Sport 18.05 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 18.30 Narody, kraje, wydarzenia -mag. 19.15 Dobranoc: Reksio 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Alan Ayckbourn: "Kobieta w ogrodzie" 21.50 ABC ekonomii 22.00 Studio Wyborcze 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 23.25 Ring - Good News Festiwal, cz. 1 0.05 Jutro w programie 0.10 BBC - World service TP2 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Powitanie 17.00 Sport 17.30 "Wyprawa na wieś" -odc. filmu angielskiego z serii "Lekarz też człowiek" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: Radzionków - radziński 18.45 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 19.25 Zapraszamy do Dwójki 19.30 Krzysztof Jabłoński gra Mozarta 20.00 Sąsiedzi (Litwa, Białoruś, Ukraina, Rosja - dzisiaj) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Z dziejów parlamentaryzmu - polskie sejmowanie 21.50 "Upadła gwiazda" - odc. 3 filmu francuskiego z serii: "Marie w błękitnym mundurze" 23.05 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 23.25 Studio festiwalowe Gdańsk - relacja z festiwalu filmów fab. 24.00 Panorama ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik, 8.30 Koszykówka: mecz Milan — Antibes 9.30 Tenis ziemny w Niemczech 10.30 Aerobik 11.00 Wyścigi samochodów — olbrzymów 12.00 Futbol amerykański 14.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Anglii 15.00 Zawodowy boks amerykański 16.00 Kręgle 17.00 Wyścigi konne we Francji 17.30 Sport Special 18.00 Wrestling 19.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 20.00 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 21.00 Formuła 1 — Grand Prix Włoch 22.00 Boks 23.00 Golf 24.00 Rugby: mecz Carcassonne — Villeneuve 1.00 Sport Special 1.30 Kręgle Pro 7 8.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.10 Richmond Hill — ser. 10.05 Der Magier — ser. 11.00 Bret Maverick — ser. 11.45 Perfect stranger — ser. 12.10 Bill Cosby Show 12.35 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 13.25 Kalifornische Sinfonie — western USA 15.15 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.10 Der Junge vom anderen Stern — ser. 17.05 Chaos hoch zehn — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Ein Colt fuer alle Faelle — ser. 18.35 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Schuetze Beniamin — film fab. USA 22.15 Der Nachtfalke — ser. 23.10 Heart of Midnight — krym. USA 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 1.55 Seitenspruenge lohnen sich — kom. włoska 3.20 Hitchhiker — ser. 3.40 Der blaue Stern des Suedens — kom. austriacka Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 The Young Doctors — ser. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — film ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — ser. 14.30 Inny świat 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Difrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Alf — ser. 21.00 Sins — film fab. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — ser. 1.00 The Outer Limits 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Traffic 9.00 The Fall of the Roman Empire 12.00 Kreskówka 13.00 Back to Hannibal 15.00 Carolann 17.00 Schoenposters 19.00 Agency 21.00 Coming to America 23.00 Dragonard 1.00 The Sicilian 3.00 Cat City 5.00 Pet Somatary RTL Plus 9.55 Reich und Schoen — ser. 10.15 Anioł powraca — ser. 11.00 Showladen 11.25 Dzika róża — ser. 12.10 Ihr Auftritt AI Mundy — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.05 Der Hammer — ser. 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.20 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.05 Klan wilków — ser. 15.50 Chips — ser. 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Dzika róża — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Das A-Team — ser. 20.15 Szef — ser., 21.15 North Shore — film USA 23.00 Magazyn kulturalny 23.30 Magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Der Biss der Schlangenfraus — horror ang.